classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadmines
|boss=Edwin VanCleef |type= |level=15-23 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} The Deadmines are expansive, winding tunnels dug out under Westfall and part of northwestern Stranglethorn Vale. It is the lowest level Alliance instance, and is populated by members of the Defias Brotherhood. Its main entrance is located in the town of Moonbrook in southwestern Westfall, but there is also a smaller exit located in the western part of the Dagger Hills, near the ocean. The Deadmines are the center of the Defias operation, led by the ambitious Edwin VanCleef. Many quests occur in and around the Deadmines. For many Alliance players, this will be their first instance. Why not check out the Instance Grouping Guide for some helpful hints? History The First War During the First War, Lord Lothar ventured into the perilous Deadmines on a quest to obtain the Tome of Divinity. Though he was captured by a band of ogres and held captive for 20 months, he was ultimately rescued and successful in his mission. It was to the dungeons below the Deadmines to which Blackhand's daughter Griselda fled with the ogre Turok. Both were slain by an orcish raid. At this time many slimes inhabited the dungeons but have not been encountered lately. Recent History :Once the greatest gold production center in the human lands, the Dead Mines were abandoned when the Horde razed Stormwind city during the First War. Now the Defias Brotherhood has taken up residence and turned the dark tunnels into their private sanctum. It is rumored that the thieves have conscripted the clever goblins to help them build something terrible at the bottom of the mines — but what that may be is still uncertain. Rumor has it that the way into the Deadmines lies through the quiet, unassuming village of Moonbrook. The Deadmines are effectively used as a base by the Defias Brotherhood. However, it is more used as a construction yard for the juggernaut battleship that is under construction in the depths of the Deadmines. Geography Maps 0. Entrance 1. Marisa du'Paige 2. Brainwashed Noble 3. Foreman Thistlenettle 4. Instance portal 5. Rhahk'Zor 6. Miner Johnson 7. Sneed & Sneed's Shredder 8. Gilnid 9. Defias Gunpowder 10. Mr. Smite 11. Cookie 12. Captain Greenskin 13. Edwin VanCleef 14. Exit Sub Regions Guide to Dungeon The beginning is very simple and is just full of lvl 17 Defias Miners, and the occasionl Defias Overseer, or other elite NPC. There are 2 mini-bosses outside of the instances are Marisa Del Plaugue and Foreman Thistlenesstle. Marisa is simple you just put 2 characters on her and she'll die momentarily. Thisltenesstle is surronded by skeleton warriors which you will have to clear and then kill him. The entrence to his area is small and is hard to get to. Just go above the little dead end thing and climb up. Then enter the instance and continue with the same story. Miners, occasional elite (18 or 19), and some mines (just in case your profession is Mining). Then you get to Rhank'Zor. He is a lvl 20 elite and packs a punch for a such a low lvl. assign 3 people to him and another 2 people to take on his two cronies (lvl 17). He usually gives his hammer which is a rare two-handed mace or his cleaver (which is less likely to get). Continue the pattern again but this time with slightly more mobs. Soon you will enter the Mast Room which is full of 19 elite goblins. there are 4 or 5 in the entrance way and after you kill them some pats may come. The you take on Sneed's Shredder which is a mechanical menace that is immune to burn, bleed, and concussion effects. It's a 20 elite and will probably bring 2 more 19 elites. After you kill the shredder Sneed gets out and starts fighting you. He is also a 20 elite but less powerful. Make sure to clear that room when your done. The Goblin Foundry is one of the hardest parts. Its full of mobs once you get to the ground floor and the Goblin engineers (19 elites) bring along 19 elite robots. And the Goblin craftsman will constantly use Melt Ore, which will burn you. The boss Glinid is powerful and brings 3 cronies with him. He usually gives some armor loot and occasionally his mace. After that more mines (watch for pats you should have a hotkey for that) and some elites. Then you take on some tough miners and if your lucky Miner Johnson (rare boss, 20 Elite). One of the Miners will give you cannon gunpowder, which you can use on the cannon to blast open the door which leads into the last part the ship docks. In hear everything is elite and many mobs surround the ship and on the ship. You will continue on the docks fighting Defias Pirates (19 elites) and there wimpy Defias Companion (lvl 14). Then you take on Mr.Smite a hard boss who bring 4 friends with him. He will stun you for 6 seconds going to a chest to get a new weapon. He either gives leather armor or one of his weapons as loot. Then you continue on the ship for a while fighting Goblin Shipbuilders, Defias Pirates, and Defias Pillagers (all 19 elites). Be careful to not aggro captain greenskin too early. He is a 20 elite and comes with 2 19 elites. he will give you some good armor or his poisonous pole. Then comes the final boss Edwin Van Cleef. He is a 22 Elite with good armor and two one-handed swords. He can use fear, stun, and crit. A way to kill him is to just have to ranged people (mages or hunters) to stand away and take him, while a tank (warrior or pet) takes the damage. The problem is in the beginning he will bring 3 friends and when he reaches 50% health 3 more. If you kill him you can complete some quests and take his most common armor Blackend Defias Chestpeice, which is very long-lasting. Then go to the other side of the ship and continue down. There will be some pirates, goblins, and others to fight. There is one more boss called Cookie (murloc, the ships cook) who is a 19 elite who is pretty quick but easy to kill. He will most commonly give you his rare tenderizer. Then follow the main path and exit the instance through the tunnel out to the southern coast of Westfall. Notable Characters The Deadmines are home to the notorious Defias Brotherhood, and several of its more important members are stationed here. Sneed and Sneed's Shredder operate the mast room, Gilnid the smelter presides over the goblin foundry, and Mr. Smite the first mate guards the ship. Captain Greenskin patrols the ship itself, where Edwin VanCleef himself rules from the ship's cabin. Quest guide Resources * Copper Ore * Tin Ore * Silver Ore Dungeon Denizens * Fire Elementals * Ghouls * Goblins * Harvest Watchers * Humans * Murlocs (one, at least) * Ogres (one, at least) * Parrots * Rats * Skeletons * Tauren (one, at least) Images Image:Mast Room.jpg|Mast Room Image:Goblin Foundry.jpg|Goblin Foundry Image:Ironclad Cove.jpg|Ironclad Cove Loot See The Deadmines loot. Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The Deadmines are usually referred to as DM or VC depending on which realm and/or faction you play on. DM can also mean Dire Maul which on some servers is sometimes referred according to the instance position (DMN,DME, DMW), hence the alternative abbreviation VC which is derived from the end boss name VanCleef. * Enemy Level Range: 15-18 (outside instance), 17-20 (inside instance) * After a small period of time, after a room is cleared, 2-3 Defias mobs will patrol that room. Be careful when backtracking to a room, or running back after a death. * Must be at least level 10 to enter the instance. * Mini Bosses: Cookie, Sneed and Sneed's Shredder, Mr. Smite, Gilnid, Captain Greenskin, Rhahk'Zor, and Miner Johnson (rare). * Strange fact: Although players enter from Moonbrook and continue going underground throughout the instance, the one-way instance exit is in the hills above Moonbrook. * If you travel to a small cove north of Yojamba Isle (in northwestern Stranglethorn Vale) you can see a large water gate which leads to the docks inside Deadmines. However, you cannot enter or leave through this. * Defias Strip Miners don't run in fear when their health falls low as typical humanoid mobs do. * The Deadmines Instance Guide External links Deadmines Deadmines Deadmines Category:Deadmines Deadmines fr:Les Mortemines